Shut-off valves, in general, are used for home applications where these valves are fitted to faucets in the interior and exterior of the building. They find extensive applications in bathroom faucets, as well as exterior gardening faucets. Conventionally, most of such shut-off valves, and its interior components, for example, the bonnet, body, stem, plug, etc., are made of metal. Such construction of the shut-off valves using metals improved the ruggedness of construction, but faced some disadvantages. The conventional shut-off valves made of metal tends to corrode over a period due to rust and ageing. The turning on and or off operation of the existing house faucet becomes more difficult as time goes on. Corroding of the metal can also result in impurities being dissolved in the water, which can cause harm to the users.
Another issue with the conventional shut-off valves, which use rotary handles, is the difficulty in rotating the handle during regular usage due to the rusting, or corroding of the surfaces. The continuous twisting of the handle can also result in damage to the internal rubber washers as well. The conventional shut-off valves also face the problem of aging which deteriorates the ruggedness of the equipment over a time. This results in frequent replacement of the shut-off valves, which is expensive. This is because the metallic shut off valves itself are expensive, and additional plumbing charges must be taken into consideration to maintain or replace such shut-off valves.
Therefore, there is a need for a valve device which can quick-discharge water without turning the handles multiple times. A device which can be operated using a single push or pull which will discharge the water, as well as whose components that are non-corrosive and anti-aging with time and climatic changes.